Harry x Harry
by Rhaidot
Summary: Un Harry Potter cuya dimensión ha sido destruida por completo une fuerzas con otro Harry Potter que además de mago es científico. Juntos quieren salvar el multiverso de La Paradoja del Niño Maldito. Carcajadas a granel.
1. El Sindrome del Superviviente

**Capítulo 1: El Síndrome del Superviviente**

Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, no sabía qué decir ante lo que estaba mirando. Hasta la semana pasada, su mayor preocupación era que a pesar de estar rondando los cuarenta años, le seguían llamando el Niño-Que-Vivió.

—Pero Harry, ¿por qué te inquieta esa tontería? Aunque es obvio que ya no eres un niño, el Hombre-Que-Vivió o el Adulto-Que-Vivió no suenan igual de bien. Aún estás muy bien conservado, a diferencia de Ron. —Ginny Potter concluyó su argumentación con un tierno beso en los labios.

Eso le había dicho su esposa una semana atrás, cuando se visualizó a sí mismo tan viejo como Dumbledore y aún cargando el título del Niño-Que-Vivió, lo que le causó una diminuta crisis existencial. Esa era su mayor preocupación antes de que todo perdiera sentido.

Ahora, Harry Potter estaba silencioso ante la masacre que los Muggle estaban cometiendo entre sí. La mayoría usaban palos para romperse las cabezas y cuchillos para abrirse las entrañas. Algunos pocos usaban pistolas. Menos eran los que daban puños y patadas. A lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones

—Es como la película _La Purga_, ¿nunca la viste? En la mayoría de dimensiones salió en el 2013, cuando tenías 33 años. ¿Ni siquiera escuchaste hablar de ella, Gryffindor? La ejecución es mala, sin embargo la premisa es interesante, al menos estudiada desde la filosofía especulativa. —Dijo el otro Harry Potter.

Harry aún tenía problemas para asimilar la realidad del multiverso. Su socio, el otro Harry, era quien lo había apodado "Gryffindor". El nombre completo del otro Harry era Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, y él mismo le había pedido a Harry que lo llamara Verres. Verres era un científico, además de hechicero.

E inmortal, no debía olvidar ese pequeño detalle sobre el otro Harry.

—Una vez al año, durante una noche, las leyes dejan de existir. Todos los actos, sin importar qué tan despreciables, no serán castigados al día siguiente. Por lo que durante una noche unos pocos se convierten en monstruos, y el resto del año son mansos corderos, en teoría. Desde luego, es una distopía disfrazada de utopía. Los monstruos nunca dejan de ser monstruos, únicamente se visten con piel de oveja. Los gobiernos alteran las estadísticas para justificar su bárbara medida de control de la sobrepoblación mundial. Si hacemos un cruce entre Nietzsche y Rousseau para criticar... —La explicación de Verres quedó cortada ante la aparición de un Muggle con una pistola.

_¡Gracias a Merlín!_ Eso fue lo que pensó Harry.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

La pistola brincó desde la mano del Muggle en dirección a Harry, quien la atrapó con su mano libre dando un pequeño salto. Al aterrizar, ya estaba apuntando de nuevo al Muggle con su varita.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Un asomo de asombro se mostró en el rostro de Vernes.

—Me parece increíble que en tu universo no exista el Maleficio de Sueño. Y aún más increíble que puedas usar el Encantamiento de Desarme en un segundo exacto, ¡y que le hayas ganado a Quien-Tú-Sabes con eso!

—No deberías tener miedo de llamar a Voldemort por su nombre. —Afirmó Harry Potter, rememorando las palabras de Dumbledore.

—Escucha, camarada Gryffindor, no tienes ni idea de los diversos y peligrosos Maleficios de Tabú que Quien-Tú-Sabes realizó a través del multiverso. Hubo uno en donde nada más pronunciar la primera sílaba de su nombre te hacía _volar _los sesos. Ni siquiera podían usar la palabra volar, ahora que lo pienso. Creo que tú fuiste muy afortunado, tu Señor Oscuro no era ni la mitad de inteligente que el mio. Ni un cuarto diría yo. —Verres hablaba con un tono entre frío y jocoso.

Una manera de hablar que a Harry se le hizo demasiado similar a la del propio Voldemort, hasta el punto de que le causaba escalofríos.

En cambio la mirada juzgadora de Harry, a Verres le recordó demasiado a Dumbledore, lo que le causaba culpa y recelo.

Durante la conversación, Verres había estado manipulando un cadáver, y Harry había estado a su lado para protegerlo y soportar su verborrea. Usando instrumentos que eran a la vez ciencia y magia (y que escapaban a la compresión de Harry) Verres había penetrado la cabeza del cadáver, extraído el cerebro, modificado su funcionamiento, insertado el cerebro de nuevo, cerrado y curado todas las heridas del muerto y, finalmente, revivir al difunto que ahora era, técnicamente, un ser vivo.

Excepto que dotado de mayor inteligencia, un cuerpo casi indestructible, e incapacitados para realizar el mal.

—¿Usar el Imperius para controlar a otros? Malo. ¿Usar artes de Necromancia para revivir personas y hacerlas mejor? Cuestionable, pero no malo _per se_. Aún pueden escoger entre el pastel de fresa y el de chocolate, o cualquier sabor disponible en su pastelería más cercana. Eso es suficiente libre albedrío para un criminal reformado. —Argumentó Verres cuando Harry cuestionó sus métodos.

—¿Y qué hay del alma? —Inquirió Harry en medio de la quinta crisis existencial que experimentaba en esa semana.

Verres se destornillaba de la risa.

—¡Oh, Gryffindor! El alma no es más que una energía de 22 gramos cuya masa es invisible para la mayoría, aunque no para mí. Si quieres te presto mis gafas, para que veas en cuál punto exacto del cerebro se encuentra.

Harry había declinado el ofrecimiento.

Verres parecía tener un control absoluto sobre la materia, su dominio sobre la Transformación era superior incluso al de Dumbledore, por lo menos del Dumbledore que había conocido Harry. Para la misión actual, Verres había escogido la apariencia de Harry Potter a los once años, vistiendo las ropas de un Muggle ordinario, y una mochila de aspecto normal que contenía los secretos del multiverso.

Harry tenía la túnica más negra que Verres le pudo ofrecer, una túnica apropiada para quien lo había perdido todo. Portaba una escoba miniatura cruzada en la espalda, esperando un comando para convertirse en una escoba de tres puestos. Su fiel varita de acebo firme en su mano derecha, y un anillo dorado en su dedo índice que le permitiría realizar magia en cualquier mundo como si se encontrara en el suyo propio.

—No hay que permitir que las leyes locales de la física nos arruinen la diversión. —Había dicho Verres cuando le entregó el anillo. Lo dejó sobre una mesa para que Harry lo cogiera: ambos procuraban mantener una distancia de por lo menos tres metros entre sí.

Verres parecía encontrar muy divertida la situación en que se encontraba, doblando las leyes de la realidad a su amaño para esparcir su fría y buena voluntad científica.

—Sólo porque sean idiotas, no merecen la autodestrucción. Evitar que todos mueran, aunque posible, sería demasiado extenuante. ¿Te imaginas intentar hacerlos más racionales _hablando_? Y de nuevo, obligarlos con el lavado cerebral no sería _ético_, lastimosamente. Además, las personas aprecian más la paz mundial cuando luchan por ella. Revivimos a doce personas por hora, trabajamos seis horas para no exigirnos demasiado, y en menos de un año mis 72 _Übermensch _habrán solucionado el problema de _La Purga_.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Preguntó Harry.

—Funciona cada vez. Esta será _La Purga_ número 33 que resuelva usando este método en particular, Podemos regresar en un año a comprobarlo, si te place. —Propuso Verres con el entusiasmo de un niño que obtuvo calificación perfecta en un examen.

—Un año. Piensas que en un año aún no habremos encontrado la salvación para mi mundo, ¿no es así? —Dijo Harry sin dejar de vigilar los alrededores, con aprehensión palpable en su voz.

—Gryffindor, llevo seis años combatiendo la Paradoja del Niño Maldito sin éxito. Y seis años de mi tiempo son más valiosos de lo que puedas concebir. —Verres contestó sin dejar de jugar con los muertos.

Harry se hacía una idea. Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes los destinaban a salvar una dimensión alterna con sus problemas particulares, como estaban haciendo ahora mismo. Martes, Jueves y Sábados a analizar cualquier ruta de investigación para salvar el mundo de Harry.

No, no solamente el mundo de Harry. Para salvar _todos_ los mundos. El multiverso era un cuerpo canceroso, la Paradoja del Niño Maldito era la enfermedad, y ellos dos eran la cura. Así lo había explicado Verres, con palabras que Harry pudiera entender.

—Gryffindor, aunque las Reliquias de la Muerte te habrían ayudado a resistir más que al resto, no tiene sentido que hayas sobrevivido. Mis análisis de las dimensiones destruidas demuestran que la entidad conocida como _Harry Potter_ fue la última en desaparecer en la mayoría de los casos, sobretodo en aquellas donde las Reliquias de la Muerte fueron la solución al problema de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Sin embargo, de entre todos los Harry Potter atacados por la Paradoja, tú fuiste el único que siguió con vida aún después de la desaparición de tu propio mundo. Necesito pensar en un título apropiado para ti, el Niño-Que-Vivió ya te queda pequeño. ¿Paradoja paradójica? ¿Entelequia? ¿Liminalidad Paradójica? Como sea, cuando te encontré flotando a la deriva en medio de la nada, supe que eras la clave. Sabemos que la causa de la Paradoja del Niño Maldito fue un Giratiempo sin límites que provocó una onda expansiva de destrucción dimensional. Hubo otros Giratiempos sin límites, ¿por qué uno en particular fue el responsable de la Paradoja del Niño Maldito? Hubo otros Harry Potter con las Reliquias de la Muerte, ¿por qué solamente tú sigues con vida? Esa causa, y tu inmunidad, algún día nos llevará a la respuesta. Pero es imposible predecir cuándo obtendremos esa respuesta. Créeme, yo soy más perezoso que tú, quisiera acabar con este problema hoy mismo. Por cierto, estaría más tranquilo si fueras verdaderamente inmortal, como yo. No sabes la angustia que me produce el pensamiento de que algo aleatorio te mate. ¿Qué tal si al revivir pierdes tu inmunidad?

—Sólo cuando sea demasiado viejo, o esté muerto, tienes mi permiso para realizar tus experimentos conmigo. —Las palabras de Harry eran duras, al igual que su determinación.

Verres suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Iban pasando de un muerto a otro, protegiendo a cada revivido con hechizos de protección que iban a durar hasta el amanecer. Mientras Verres silbaba para divertirse, la mente de Harry regresaba al pasado una y otra vez.

El rayo tan blanco como un Patronus y tan frío como la voz de Voldemort. Las personas desintegrándose ante sus ojos, entre sus brazos.

El vacío, ni blanco ni negro, ausencia absoluta que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y por poco su cordura.

La aparición espontánea de otro Harry Potter, con los mismos ojos verdes, la misma cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre la frente. La mano que el otro Harry Potter le ofreció para guiarlo en una Aparición muy lejana, no solamente porque fue de un universo a otro, también porque tomar esa mano fue como tocar a Voldemort de nuevo, una sensación que había casi olvidado tras pasar tantos años.

Las explicaciones de Verres, la existencia del multiverso, el peligro imparable de la Paradoja del Niño Maldito.

Harry aún no había procesado todo ese enredo. ¿Qué iba a suceder con él cuando _aceptará _su situación actual? ¿Qué ocurría después de aceptar lo bizarro como una costumbre cotidiana?

Harry no quería volverse como Verres, No era que supiera _quién _era realmente su asociado. Aunque se _veía _como Harry Potter, se _sentía _como Voldemort. Hablaba como el más extraño de los bichos raros, sus metas eran loables y sus métodos cuestionables, cuando menos. En el mejor de los casos, Verres era un loco bienintencionado, poderoso, pero loco al fin y al cabo.

El propio Harry ya no se sentía como él mismo. Se sentía angustiado en el interior, incapaz de poderlo manifestar apropiadamente. Se había cubierto con un manto de apatía porque no sabía _cómo_ expresar lo que sentía. Y francamente, Verres no estaba ayudando. No era una persona apropiada con la cual hablar.

—¡Y ese fue el número 50! ¡Muestra los dientes Gryffindor, sonríe! Ya casi terminamos, podremos regresar a casa, descansar, y mañana estaremos trabajando contra la Paradoja de nuevo.

—Regresaremos a _tu _casa. —Corrigió Harry secamente.

—Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío, Gryffindor. Mi casa, tu casa. Tus problemas, mis problemas. Después de todo, somos casi el mismo. Claro, la diferencia es que yo soy más listo.

—¡Alerta! —Exclamó Harry, con la vista fija sobre un hombre que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

No estaba armado, solamente agitaba los brazos en el aire y lanzaba gritos de desesperación. Tenía una túnica que no era de mago, estaba compuesta por pedazos de muchos colores que hacían pensar en los coloridos cristales de una iglesia.

—¡Insensatos! ¡Demonios! ¡Desgraciados! —Y con otros epítetos más groseros los insultó el extraño de la túnica colorida, quien era un anciano de cabello gris y corto.

—Gryffindor, ¿qué estás esperando? Paraliza a ese viejo o algo.

—No es una amenaza. Sólo nos grita, no tiene intención de atacarnos, creo. —Aseveró Harry. Por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de atacar a ese anciano en particular.

—¡Malditos! ¡Desconsiderados! ¡Insensatos!

—Pues sus gritos me distraen, y tu trabajo es evitar las distracciones. Hazlo callar de una vez.

—Como quieras. —Con un cierto disgusto cuyo origen Harry no pudo precisar, levantó su varita en dirección al anciano.

No alcanzó a lanzar el hechizo, porque un temblor lo hizo tambalear.

El anciano cayó al suelo cuan largo era y quedó inconsciente, aunque Harry no vio que recibiera golpe alguno. Al verlo ahí tirado, como muerto, Harry supo quién era, y supo por qué no lo había querido atacar: era un Dumbledore alterno, sin barba y con cabello corto.

Verres estaba de rodillas, intentando sostenerse con las dos manos. Un aura de color lila se había manifestado a su alrededor.

—¡Diantres! Mi esfera de Repulsión apenas y está aguantando. Gryffindor, ¿cómo es que te mantienes en pie como si nada? —La voz de Verres exudaba cansancio, como si hablar le requiriera un gran esfuerzo.

—¿No se trata de un simple temblor? Es cierto que está durando demasiado...

—¿Acaso se trata de la Paradoja? No, es más lento y menos poderoso. Rayos, no me puedo concentrar con este dolor de cabeza. ¡Gryffindor, toma mi mano!

Sin pensarlo, Harry lo hizo, empujado por el apremio en la voz de Verres. De inmediato fue mordido por el dolor recalcitrante. Intentó soltar a Verres, quien no lo permitió.

—¡A mí también me duele, pero tenemos que aguantar! Porque necesito pensar, y no puedo pensar con un martillo destripando mi cabeza desde adentro.

—A _mí _no me dolía la cabeza. —Masculló Harry entre sus apretados dientes.

El aura de color lila creció hasta convertirse en una esfera de perfecta redondez, tan grande como para cubrirlos a ambos. Luego Verres metió la mano a su mochila y extrajo lo que parecía ser una bufanda roja.

—Sujeta la bufanda Gryffindor, ¡no vayas a soltar mi mano sin haber cogido la bufanda primero!

Harry siguió la indicación. La esfera lila ahora los protegía sin que tuvieran que tocarse entre sí y seguirse con la tortura. Verres procedió con otros encantamientos, algunos requirieron el uso de su Varita de Saúco, y otros apretar botones dentro de su mochila.

—¡Ya localicé la fuente de la distorsión dimensional! Nada más tiene un alcance planetario, por lo que es débil en comparación a la Paradoja del Niño Maldito. Creo que puedo vencer lo que sea que lo provoque. ¡Prepara tu escoba Gryffindor, nos dirigimos a la mitad del océano! ¡Y no sueltes la condenada bufanda!

...

Con movimientos sincronizados, eficientes no por el entrenamiento sino por su condición de ser casi los mismos, para cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en la escoba de tres puestos, ya estaban flotando sobre las agitadas olas del mar.

El mar estaba encrespado porque un monstruo con cuerpo de hombre musculoso y cabeza de calamar gigante, con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, la mitad del cuerpo por fuera del agua, recitaba algún extraño encantamiento en una lengua que era desagradable de escuchar. Rayos caían desde los nubarrones grises, y también pesada lluvia, aunque nada de eso los afectaba dentro de la esfera lila.

—Oh, un Primigenio. No lo detecté cuando investigué este mundo, supongo que estaba dormido. —Declaró Verres tras echar un vistazo, como si se tratara de un pequeño error en una fórmula matemática, y no del monstruo más grande que Harry había visto en su vida.

—¿Qué es un Primigenio? —Preguntó Harry con sequedad, como si no estuviera gritando como loco por dentro.

—Son seres muy antiguos y poderosos. En algunos mundos son los responsables de la creación de los seres humanos, un mal chiste según ellos. Son aberraciones cósmicas, su poder es tan enorme que incluso suelen influenciar las pesadillas en mundos en los que no existen. En fin, tengo algo para encargarme de seres así, aunque lo tendré que debilitar primero. Vamos a convertir una crisis en una oportunidad, ¡oportuncrisis! Tienes que estar listo para esquivar, en cuanto noté nuestra presencia intentará atacarnos físicamente, porque no querrá detener su hechizo de destrucción dimensional por un par de insectos como nosotros. La confianza divina es su mayor vulnerabilidad...

Harry se desconectó. Dejó de escuchar a Verres y se enfocó en sujetar la escoba con fuerza, sus ojos verdes fijos sobre el Primigenio, calculando su propio peso para imaginar cuáles maniobras podía hacer y cuáles no, el peso de Verres en el asiento de atrás, el asiento vacío en medio de los dos, la fuerza del viento, hasta que se hartó y no pudo más.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín nada más cállate y haz lo que tienes que hacer!

—Oye, sólo quería educarte. Como sea, _¡Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! ¡Fulguratio Albicans!_

Sin usar su varita, una ráfaga de electricidad surgió de la mano libre de Verres, con la que no estaba cogiéndose de la escoba. El relámpago se estrelló contra el Primigenio sin producir daño alguno. Lo único que cambió fue que la cabeza de calamar gigante parecía estar mirándolos, quizá.

—Mmm, el Rayo Blanco no lo afectó. Aunque sabía que no lo iba a derribar, esperaba que le hiciera más daño. ¡Es tan difícil capturarlos con vida! Y no conozco lo suficiente de su anatomía para revivirlos apropiadamente bajo mi control.

—Espera, ¿quieres capturar esa cosa _con vida_? ¿Por qué?

—Sus poderes dimensionales podrían ayudarme a avanzar mi investigación sobre la Paradoja. Tengo hechizos y armas a mi disposición para acabar con ellos, sin embargo capturarlo vivo es otro asunto totalmente diferente. Si se sienten en peligro real, se Aparecen en otra dimensión. Voy a molerlo a palos con mi Patronus un rato, eso debería agotarlo un poco. Mejor cierras los ojos Gryffindor, o serás incapaz de invocar tu Patronus el resto de tu vida.

—¿Qué?

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Harry cerró los ojos justo antes de que el brillo plateado cogiera forma. Fuera lo que fuera, era más brillante de lo que un Patronus era normalmente, aún con los ojos cerrados Harry pudo determinar eso. Apenas y se atrevió a imaginar que perversiones tendría que haber cometido Verres sobre el Encantamiento Patronus.

—¡Gryffindor, hacia arriba!

Harry empujó la escoba hacia adelante y ascendió con toda la velocidad que pudo. Por debajo de ellos, a un metro más o menos, sintió el viento golpeando con violencia.

—Lo bueno es que ya llamamos su atención. Lo malo es que con esta técnica tendrás que seguir esquivando a ciegas durante, digamos, una hora. Más o menos.

—¡Una hora!

—¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Abajo, abajo! ¡Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha! ¡Gira!

Harry siguió las órdenes de Verres como un profesional. Lo malo fue que Verres no especificó hacia _dónde_ debía girar Harry, quien como venía desplazándose a la derecha, hizo el giro en la misma dirección.

El puñetazo hercúleo del Primigenio vino por la derecha.

Harry sintió como si un torbellino lo acabara de golpear. Gracias a la esfera lila, que fue destrozada con el ataque, Harry no recibió el impacto directamente, sin embargo, requirió toda su fuerza sostenerse encima de la escoba.

Cuando por fin sintió que ya no estaba sacudiéndose de pies a cabeza, cayó en cuenta de que ya no le dolían los ojos a causa del Patronus de Verres. También sintió la escoba más ligera, y los oídos más agradecidos por no escuchar el parloteo de su asociado.

Harry abrió los ojos con precaución. El Primigenio estaba lejos, todavía a tiro de piedra. Seguía sosteniendo la bufanda roja, enrollada sobre la mano que no había soltado el palo de la escoba.

No se veía rastro de Verres ni su extraño Patronus por ningún lado.

Sin tristeza y con total desespero, Harry se imaginó la posibilidad de que Verres había muerto por el golpe del Primigenio. En ese caso, la vida del propio Harry ya no tenía sentido. No le tenía mucha estima a Verres, pero aún así él era la única esperanza de Harry para recuperar todo lo perdido.

Luego, con esperanza, Harry pensó que quizá Verres había caído al mar, donde luchaba por no ahogarse, sufriendo a causa del hechizo del Primigenio.

Aunque Harry buscó por todos lados, tuvo que reconocer que ni siquiera sus ojos de Buscador podrían encontrar a Verres a tiempo para ayudarlo.

El hechizo del Primigenio, tenía que detenerlo.

Verres había logrado lastimar al Primigenio con su Patronus, ¿por qué Harry no?

Puso las manos en posición, hizo los movimientos de varita correctos, y descubrió que no tenía ni un pensamiento feliz con que alimentar su Patronus.

Nada.

Todos se había ido, y él estaba solo, como en un principio.

La sonrisa de Ginny. Los rostros de sus hijos James, Lily y Albus. La expresión de confianza de Ron y el ceño fruncido de Hermione. Todas las personas que podrían haber alimentado un pensamiento feliz, habían desaparecido de su vida, para siempre.

Harry lo había temido, cuando flotaba en medio de la nada, sin sentido del tiempo y del espacio, que había perdido la capacidad de invocar el Patronus, por lo que ni siquiera lo había intentado, no había querido enterrar el último clavo en su ataúd.

Antes no había sido capaz de intentarlo, y ahora no era capaz de lograrlo.

No había luz dentro de Harry. La muerte de todo lo que le era querido lo había aplastado hasta dejarlo casi vacío.

Casi.

Todo lo que le quedaba, lo que había estado conteniendo por temor a lo que iba a ocurrir con él al salir, era la ira. Una ira justa ante lo mucho que había perdido.

Harry sintió como si el manto de un Dementor lo estuviera arropando por completo.

Peor aún, se sintió podrido, como si él mismo fuera el Dementor.

Y Harry odiaba sentirse así.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

El odio de Harry Potter hizo ebullición hasta que dejó salir todo lo que se había estado tragando durante días: la rabia, la tristeza, el miedo y el disgusto por fin escaparon de su interior, en un llamado a su Patronus en el cual puso todo, toda la oscuridad que lo había invadido, y al final de la oscuridad encontró la luz.

La alegría que iba a experimentar cuando _finalmente _fuera a destruir la Paradoja.

El ciervo enorme y plateado golpeó con su cornamenta el estómago del Primigenio, quien se dobló hasta que el agua le llegó al pecho. Harry siguió dirigiendo el Patronus para que embistiera al Primigenio una y otra vez, para que no pudiera entonar su maldito Encantamiento.

Y entonces lo vio.

De entre las aguas, volando sin varita ni escoba, Verres flotó sobre el mar como lo habría hecho el propio Voldemort. Verres se aproximó al Primigenio, que estaba ocupado recibiendo los golpes del ciervo plateado, metió la mano a su mochila y extrajo lo que parecía una Snitch de algún metal oscuro.

—¡Bola Racional, ve! —Grito Verres, arrojando la Snitch oscura hacia el Primigenio.

Cuando estuvo a un centímetro del monstruo, las alas de la Snitch se expandieron de repente hasta volverse una tela gigantesca que lo cubrió por completo. Con sus brazos y tentáculos, el Primigenio intentó liberarse sin éxito. Cuando lo único visible fue la tela negra, esta se fue reduciendo de tamaño hasta volver a ser una pequeña Snitch oscura que Verres atrapó en el aire para evitar que se la tragara el mar.

Las olas se calmaron, el cielo se despejó y el sol los iluminó como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían desde hace mucho tiempo. El ciervo plateado se disolvió delante de Harry, quien sólo entonces cayó en cuenta que no había sido la lluvia lo que había puesto su vista borrosa.

—¿Estás bien, Gryffindor? —Inquirió Verres acomodándose en el asiento trasero.

—Sí. Físicamente, sí. —Respondió Harry secándose las lágrimas.

—Me alegro, de verdad. Nunca he sido bueno para ayudar a otros con sus problemas emocionales. Te habría llevado con mi Hermione, pero, bueno, habría sido raro para ti, supongo. ¿Leíste los libros que te presté?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué pasó contigo? No te veía por ningún lado. No pareces lastimado.

—_Ahora _no estoy lastimado. Ese puñetazo cósmico me partió un poco. Me estaba ahogando, mi esfera de Repulsión destruida y no podía concentrarme en mi reparación con esa distorsión en mi cabeza. Tu Patronus llegó cuando estaba comenzando a desesperarme un poco. No se me había ocurrido que tus hechizos, al igual que tú, son capaces de resistir, no, de _destruir _las distorsiones dimensionales. ¡Bien pensado!

Harry abrió la boca para explicar que no había sido una deducción aguda de su parte, pero había sido un día demasiado largo por lo que nada más se encogió de hombros y tomó el cumplido.

—Siento que además de felicitarte debo disculparme. No me fijé en los motivos que tenían para matarse entre sí las personas de este mundo, _asumí _que era lo mismo de siempre. Me he acostumbrado tanto a los viajes entre dimensiones que he dejado de lado las precauciones más básicas, un error que nos podría haber costado la vida. O al menos un par de años. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez, lo prometo.

Verres parecía sincero en su disculpa, por lo que Harry le ofreció la mano como señal de paz.

—¿Acaso eres masoquista? —Inquirió Verres mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Ah, cierto. Lo olvidé.

—Oye, si te gustan ese tipo de cosas no te voy a juzgar, aunque tendrás que buscarte a alguien más. Debe existir un universo paralelo con otro Harry masoquista para ti, mañana te lo busco. —Ofreció Verres en tono amistoso.

—¡No soy masoquista!

...

Una semana después, Harry estaba recostado sobre un mullido sofá, leyendo uno de los libros más pequeños que Verres le había regalado. Trataba sobre judíos supervivientes a los campos de concentración de los Nazis. Estaban dentro de una torre negra, moldeada por los caprichos de Verres, en una dimensión habitada únicamente por ellos dos.

De repente, Verres entró corriendo con el rostro iluminado por la emoción. Harry se dio cuenta que Verres había retomado la apariencia de Harry Potter a los once años.

—¿Por qué eres un niño otra vez?

—Se me hizo la apariencia más apropiada para este momento. Un logro científico grandioso debería ser valorado por todos, sin embargo sólo un niño podría manifestar la alegría más pura ante lo que estás apunto de observar. ¡Por fin el Primigenio está bajo mi control absoluto!

Verres alzó la Snitch de metal oscuro triunfante entre sus manos.

—Verres, tenemos _literalmente _un mundo allá afuera. No vayas a sacar _eso _aquí adentro. —Harry habló con pavor, preparándose para saltar por una ventana. Lo usual era que Verres no le hiciera caso.

—Relájate Gryffindor, y mira con atención. ¡Lily, yo te elijo! —Exclamó Verres tirando la Snitch oscura al suelo.

Con un resplandor blanco, la Snitch oscura se abrió, y de ella surgió una versión miniatura del Primigenio, que llegaba como a la cintura de Harry. El pequeño monstruo se acercó a Verres, quien le acarició su cabeza de calamar con cariño.

—Esta forma es menos agotadora para el Primigenio. De ser necesario, puedo hacerlo crecer en unos cuantos segundos. Gracias a Lily nuestra investigación sobre las distorsiones dimensionales podrá avanzar mucho más rápido. ¿Por qué haces esa cara, Gryffindor? No me dirás que no te gusta Lily, me parece que con este tamaño se ve adorable.

—¿Le pusiste el nombre de _nuestra _madre a esa cosa? ¡Le pusiste el nombre de _mi hija _a esa cosa!

—¿Eso te mortifica? Creo que la mayoría se sentirían _honrados _de que un ser cósmico sea renombrado con su nombre.

Los ojos verdes se quedaron fijos entre sí por un largo rato, el único ruido perceptible eran los murmullos incomprensibles del Primigenio, regocijado ante las caricias de Verres.

—Voy a tocarte, voy a tocarte hasta que te arrepientas. —Amenazó Harry, extendiendo su mano hacia Verres.

—¡Ya te dije que te busques a otro Verres, yo no soy masoquista! —Aulló Verres empezando a correr, lamentando sus pequeñas piernas de niño.

Mientras el Harry Potter adulto perseguía al Harry Potter niño, el Primigenio se sentó en el suelo y trazó misteriosos círculos en el suelo. Pequeños humanos fueron apareciendo uno por uno, hasta ser una multitud de Liliputienses que reverenció al Primigenio con alabanzas de temor.

El Primigenio se los fue comiendo uno por uno.

**Nota de Autor**

Este omake me ha dado la oportunidad de dejar volar mi imaginación. Para los que no lo sepan, está basado en los libros de _Harry Potter_ creados por **J. K. Rowling** y el fanfic de _Los Métodos de la Racionalidad_ escrito por **Eliezer Yudkowsky** y traducido al Español por mí.

_Harry x Harry_ es una de las recompensas superiores de mi , quienes lo pueden leer con una semana de anticipación. Se publicará un capítulo mensualmente. Este capítulo es el correspondiente al mes de Junio, estoy atrasado con el de Julio pero espero publicarlo próximamente.

No sé cuántos capítulos serán, mínimo 3, máximo 12. Ya tengo claro cuál va a ser el final, sólo necesito llegar allí.

**Esta entrada fue posible gracias a Javier Cruz Esquivel****Puedes aprender más sobre los métodos de la racionalidad leyendo **_**Harry Potter y los Métodos de la Racionalidad**_**. Si quieres ir al infinito y más allá, puedes apoyarme en ******

Gracias por leer.


	2. La Falsificación del McGuffin

**Capítulo 2: La Falsificación del McGuffin**

A Harry no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, tenía un terrible y enorme mal presentimiento.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Verres?

El mencionado Verres, con la apariencia de Harry Potter, asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió un pulgar arriba en señal de confianza.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Gryffindor. Para ti será como soñar, como ver una película tras otra.

—¿Y tiene que ser sobre esta mesa de operaciones? —Cuestionó Harry, dividido entre su decisión de que Verres era su última esperanza, y el estómago revuelto que le indicaba que había algo incorrecto en todo esto.

—La mesa de operaciones es funcional, si los médicos Muggles creyeran que un paciente estaría mejor sobre una cama, así lo harían. Con una mesa de operaciones me puedo acercar a ti por todos los ángulos, puedo ajustar la inclinación de tu cuerpo y así controlar tu posición en relación conmigo. —Respondió Verres sin mirar, y apretando rápidamente las teclas de un computador.

—¿Y las ataduras?

—Obviamente no puedo permitir que te muevas mientras te analizo.

—¿Y el Primigenio tiene que estar aquí?

Harry se refería a la criatura con cuerpo de niño humano y cabeza de calamar con tentáculos en vez de barba. Estaba en otra mesa de operaciones al lado de Harry, y al igual que él tenía un casco metálico sobre la cabeza. La diferencia es que el Primigenio parecía muy contento, nada que ver con la aprehensión de Harry.

—Por supuesto. Lily es parte _crucial _del experimento, porque me permite manipular con precisión quirúrgica el reino de los sueños. No te preocupes Gryffindor, cierra los ojos y relájate. Todo habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto. Detesto a esa cosa. —Harry sintió que se estaba quedando dormido, probablemente por las drogas que Verres le había inyectado hace un par de minutos.

—Vas a lastimar sus sentimientos, creo, no estoy seguro de que los tenga. Oye, Gryffindor, o mejor dicho, Harry,

Mal.

—Muchas gracias por haber confiado en mí, a pesar de lo anormal de esta situación.

Muy mal.

—A pesar de que no eres tan inteligente, creo que eres una mejor persona que yo.

Terriblemente mal.

—Gracias por haber sido mi compañero.

Horriblemente mal.

—Gracias por haber sido mi amigo.

...

_Simulación 01_

_Sujeto_: Duncan

_Variable_: Un Muggle que leyó la saga de Harry Potter renace como un habitante del mundo mágico.

_Desviaciones de la Fuente_: 6

Duncan era uno de esos Muggles que constantemente expresa su desdén por Ron Weasley y su poco deseo de estudiar. Se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo tan inteligente como Hermione y tan exitoso como Harry. Consideraba a Ron un mediocre y un papanatas.

Por lo que su alegría fue manchada de amargura cuando descubrió que había reencarnado como Ron Weasley. Pasar por la infancia de nuevo tampoco fue divertido, al igual que ser el objetivo Número Dos de las bromas de los gemelos Fred y George. Ser el hijo relegado le dolió más de lo esperado.

Duncan lo soportó con resignación, diciendo a sí mismo que al menos era parte del gran trío, que era mejor ser cola de león que cabeza de ratón.

Esperó impaciente hasta los diez años de edad, cuando se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para meter a Scabbers dentro de un balde de agua y romper su diminuto cuello de rata. El día siguiente, tras descubrir el cadáver de la mascota, fue un día de duelo para la familia Weasley. Todos lloraron excepto Duncan, quien apenas y fue capaz de ocultar su regocijo en el rostro de Ron.

A pesar de sus rabietas, Duncan no consiguió una varita nueva. Tendría que esperar hasta sus vacaciones de segundo año, cuando el Señor Weasley se fuera a ganar la lotería.

Una buena persona habría pensado qué hacer para sacar a Sirius de Azkaban lo más pronto posible: Duncan ni siquiera se acordó del Padrino de Harry. Él se desesperaba imaginando las aventuras que iba a tener con Harry y el romance candente que iba a tener con Hermione. Se decía a sí mismo que como, técnicamente, él también era un niño, no iba a hacer nada ilegal.

Afanado y con paso confiado penetró el muro de la la plataforma 9 y 3/4, perdiendo así su primera oportunidad de interaccionar con Harry Potter. Increpando su olvido, se juró a sí mismo que lo iba a compensar con su encuentro en la cabina del tren.

—Saludos, Harry Potter. Soy Ron Weasley. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos. —Habló Duncan en cuanto el niño de la cicatriz abrió la puerta de la cabina, sin permitir que dijera nada.

Duncan se mostró locuaz, vivaracho, imaginando que era tan sabio como Hermione, pero mejor porque era hombre. Tan absorto estaba en su magistral presentación, que se sobresaltó cuando Hermione tuvo que alzar la voz para que la oyera.

—¡Disculpen! ¿Han visto una rana por aquí?

—¡No, pero con mucho gusto te ayudaré a buscar! —Exclamó Harry Potter, cargando con su baúl, la jaula de Hedwig, y empujando a una confundida Hermione lejos de allí.

Duncan reflexionó cuando se quedó a solas. Cayó en cuenta que por estar hablando había ignorado a la señora del carrito de los dulces, provocando que Harry no le diera ninguno de regalo. Además, parecía que su imitación de Hermione no había salido bien, porque Harry había huido de allí como si él fuera Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, la conclusión de Duncan fue que todo era culpa de Hermione. Por lo que se puso su túnica de mago, tan negra como los planes que maquinaba para hacer que todo saliera como él quería.

En las escaleras, cuando todos los de Primer Año esperaban para ser Seleccionados, Harry ignoró los intentos para llamar su atención, tanto los de Draco como los de Duncan. Harry parecía muy concentrado en su conversación con Hermione. Aunque estaban susurrando, Duncan alcanzó a captar lo principal: puesto que tanto Draco como Ron, representantes de dos familias emblemáticas de Slytherin y Gryffindor respectivamente, eran un par de odiosos, Harry y Hermione discutían las ventajas de ir a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Hermione Granger fue Seleccionada en Ravenclaw.

Harry Potter fue Seleccionado en Hufflepuff.

El Sombrero Seleccionador regañó a Duncan por ser un manipulador, por querer que todo fuera para su conveniencia en vez de buscar el bienestar de los demás, por ser un asesino y un pedófilo. Finalmente, le ofreció Slytherin y Gryffindor. Por más que Duncan rogó, el Sombrero no le ofreció más opciones.

Ron Weasley fue Seleccionado en Gryffindor.

Duncan no disfrutó la comida de los Elfos, ni se maravilló con el cielo nocturno en el techo de Hogwarts, ni experimentó alegría al compartir habitación con Neville. Esa noche, Duncan no durmió muy bien. Oculto bajo su almohada y las sábanas, lloró de rabia. Prometió que iba a sobrepasar a Hermione en lo académico, apoderarse del destino de Harry, y robar la Piedra Filosofal. ¡Y malditos fueran Quien-Tú-Sabes y Dumbledore y cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino!

El primer día de clases en Hogwarts, Duncan se estrelló con la realidad.

En Transformación, Herbología, Astronomía y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo hizo tan bien como Harry, pero no mejor que Hermione. Sólo pudo compararse a ella en Historia de la Magia, donde el fantasma del Profesor Binns le dio a ambos calificaciones perfectas, y en Vuelo sobre Escoba, donde ambos fueron los más torpes. En el resto de materias su éxito fue marginal. Tras hacer un promedio, calculó que su rendimiento académico era exactamente igual al del verdadero Ron Weasley.

A pesar de la evidencia, se negó a aceptar sus límites. Su actitud arrogante no mermó en ningún momento, todo lo contrario, por lo que al final del día los demás estudiantes huían de Duncan como si tuviera la peste. Para cuando llegó la última clase del día, Encantamientos, Harry, Neville y Hermione habían conformado un sólido trío de amistad. Entonces Duncan supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Poco antes de la hora de la cena, Duncan se fue para los baños del piso inferior, cerca de las mazmorras. No hizo escándalo ni lloró, sino que se fue caminando con la dignidad propia del protagonista, o eso creía él.

Duncan se quedó allí abajo, solo, quieto como un orate, esperando hasta que el trol de la montaña lo encontró.

Nadie acudió en ayuda de Duncan.

Con su muerte, Duncan provocó un final más feliz, pues se hizo una investigación más exhaustiva, que terminó por revelar que el Profesor Quirrell compartía cuerpo (o mejor dicho cabeza) con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y ambos fueron encerrados de tal manera que el escape les fue imposible. Dumbledore fue encontrando los Horrocruxes uno por uno, con calma y sin prisa, por lo que nadie más murió a causa de los planes del Señor Oscuro.

Con su egoísmo, y muerte, Duncan fue el héroe que ese mundo necesitaba.

...

_Era como tener un sueño tras otro. No había nada malo con soñar, pero se sentía extraño soñar por tanto tiempo, como caer y seguir cayendo sin estrellarse. Nadie debía dormir durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo Harry Potter era incapaz de despertar. No había temor, no había dolor, aunque sí la sensación de que algo no estaba bien._

...

_Simulación 122_

_Sujeto_: Harry Potter

_Variable_: Quien-Tú-Sabes decidió atacar a Neville Longbottom. Harry Potter tiene a sus padres vivos y además es un genio apasionado con la Historia.

_Desviaciones de la Fuente_: 6

Los padres de Harry Potter eran famosos. Lily Potter, anteriormente Evans, había redescubierto la aplicación defensiva de la primera ley de la Alquimia de Equivalencia de Intercambio, que había estado perdida desde los tiempos del antiguo Egipto Mágico. El mayor logro de su Encantamiento fue la captura de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien al intentar atacar a la familia Potter con el Maleficio Cruciatus, cayó torturada por su propio hechizo. James Potter era un célebre jugador de Quidditch retirado y aún apuesto.

Quizá por la fama de sus padres, el pequeño Harry Potter se obsesionó con la historia de los magos prominentes. Luego pasó a estudiar la Historia de la Magia en general, y hasta leyó libros de Historia Muggle (¡escritos por Muggles!) para complementar la información de los eventos mágicos. Lily tuvo un papel fundamental en el desarrollo académico de Harry, al igual que Severus Snape. Severus era buen amigo de Harry y de Lily, aunque no de James, y Harry lo pudo deducir basado en las convenientes excusas que su padre encontraba cuando Severus estaba de visita.

Todos afirmaban que Harry era idéntico a su padre, excepto en los ojos que eran verdes como los de Lily. En cuanto a su personalidad, era viceversa. Harry era un erudito al igual que Lily, excepto en su pasión y talento para el Quidditch que lo unía a James intrínsecamente.

Lily soñaba con que su hijo creciera y se convirtiera en Profesor de Historia en algún Colegio Mágico de renombre, tristemente no Hogwarts porque al Profesor Binns ni la muerte lo había podido remover de su plaza. James soñaba con que su hijo creciera y se convirtiera en Buscador de la Selección de Inglaterra y que ganaba la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. El propio Harry soñaba con crecer y visitar todos los lugares cruciales en la historia de la humanidad.

En el tren hacia Hogwarts, Harry compartió cabina con Ron Weasley, a quien ya conocía. Harry se llevaba bien con todos los Weasley, aunque ellos le criticaban su amistad con Draco Malfoy. Harry no tenía la intención de unirse a la facción Dumbledore ni tampoco a la facción Malfoy. Todo lo que quería era que los dejaran en paz, a él y sus libros. De haber sido un adulto, lo habrían tildado de egoísta y desagradecido por no apreciar el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran con vida, lo que era un lujo tras el paso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Como era un niño, se encogían de hombros y murmuraban: _¡ya aprenderá!_

En las escaleras mientras Harry y el resto de nuevos estudiantes esperaban a ser llamados para ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador, se produjo un revuelo cuando Nevile Longbottom, el Niño-Que-Vivió, rechazó de plano a Draco Malfoy. Varios lo celebraron, aunque nadie con tanto entusiasmo como Ron. Harry se hizo a un lado y tomó todas las anotaciones que pudo, presintiendo que acababa de presenciar un momento importante de la Historia. Su primera impresión de Neville Longbottom es que parecía un niño ordinario. Sin embargo, la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente era una marca irrefutable de su estatus como el Elegido.

El punto culminante de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador fue cuando Neville Longbottom fue Seleccionado en Hufflepuff. Allí también fue a parar Ron, y de inmediato fue evidente que esos dos serían como uña y mugre. Esto último le causó un gran alivio a Harry, quien a veces se exasperaba con el comportamiento de Ron, cuyos interés eran demasiado infantiles, según Harry. De hecho, lo único que compartían de todo corazón era el amor por el Quidditch.

El propio Harry fue a Ravenclaw, lo que registró en su diario como una mera anécdota cuya importancia sólo era personal.

Harry tenía altas expectativas para su primer día de clases, todas girando alrededor de el Niño-Que-Vivió. A pesar de eso, ese primer día fue más estrafalario que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar.

La clase de Transformación fue normal, pero todo se descarriló cuando el Niño-Que-Vivió resultó ser pésimo sobre una escoba, y el propio Harry tuvo que montarse en una escoba para poner a Draco Malfoy en su lugar.

Hubo dos consecuencias: en primer lugar, mientras sostenía la Recordadora en la mano, Draco le dijo que su amistad había terminado. Esto entristeció y preocupó a Harry que no había pretendido elegir la facción de Dumbledore, sino devolver la Recordadora al Niño-Que-Vivió. En segundo lugar, el Profesor Flitwick le suplicó/ordenó a Harry con voz chillona que se uniera al Equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw _ipso facto_.

Harry temía que el Quidditch le quitara tiempo para sus estudios, sin embargo no se atrevió a decir que no, porque le habría provocado a su padre un ataque de desilusión. La carta de James Potter, felicitando a su hijo por igualar la proeza del propio James, de ser parte de un equipo de Quidditch en su primer año en Hogwarts, tendría que haber sido su momento más bizarro.

No fue así.

Severus, ahora el Profesor Snape, fue algo frío con Harry, un poco más de lo que él había esperado. Pero trató mucho peor al Niño-Que-Vivió, hasta el punto de ser desagradable. Después de ese abuso verbal, Harry dejó de pensar en él como el Niño-Que-Vivió y simplemente pasó a ser Neville. También empezó a cuestionar la amistad entre su mamá y Severus, o mejor dicho, Snape.

Defensa fue una decepción como clase. El Profesor Quirrell era tan inepto que su objetivo parecía lograr que los estudiantes aprendieran lo menos posible.

Herbología fue satisfactoria, y la sorpresa fue que Neville era realmente talentoso en esa clase, hasta el punto que la Profesora Sprout dio a entender que ya había encontrado a su sucesor.

Y entonces llegó la clase de Historia de la Magia.

Harry sabía que el Profesor Binns era un fantasma que no variaba nunca el contenido de sus clases, por lo que Harry se preparó para un repaso que para él sería ligeramente entretenido, mientras que el resto se dormiría a causa del aburrimiento. Así fue como la clase inició, pero minuto a minuto los errores y anacronismos fueron acumulándose hasta que Harry no pudo más y explotó.

—¡En el nombre de Bathilda Bagshot y todo lo que es bello en la Historia de la Magia, usted está equivocado Profesor Binns!

Ante la asombrada vista de sus compañeros y el perplejo parpadeo del Profesor Binns. Harry Potter se puso de pie, agitando los brazos y rojo de la rabia. Uno tras otro fue recitando los hechos que ya habían sido revisados y corregidos bajo las luces de historiadores más modernos, hasta que se sintió en paz consigo mismo. Harry se volvió a sentar, se acomodó la túnica, y le hizo un gesto con la mano al Profesor Binns para indicar que podía continuar.

El Profesor Binns se aclaró la garganta, aunque ni garganta tenía, y luego se dirigió a Harry.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, alumno? —Preguntó la voz espectral.

—Harry Potter.

—Señor Póker, acompáñeme a la oficina del Director. El resto pueden repasar sus libros de texto hasta que termine el tiempo de la clase.

Los estudiantes de Primer Año se quedaron con la boca abierta. Todos sabían que el Profesor Binns nunca había llevado a un estudiante con el Director. Con toda seguridad no lo había hecho desde que era un fantasma, ¡y quien sabe incluso al estar vivo!

Harry caminó detrás del flotante Profesor Binns. Le costaba un poco respirar al imaginar la expresión de pesadumbre de su mamá. ¿Acaso la sangre de su padre era tan fuerte que Harry se iba a meter en problemas sin que fuera su propósito?

Tras dar varias vueltas por el castillo, llegaron frente a un par de gárgolas de piedra.

—Aguarde aquí un momento, Señor Póker. —En la espectral voz no había enojo ni rencor, sólo era su tono normal de fantasma.

Harry seguía sin encontrar una excusa satisfactoria para su mamá cuando las gárgolas se hicieron a un lado. En ese momento la pasión por la Historia triunfó, y Harry se deleitó dando un paseo sobre las Escaleras Giratorias Sin Fin, aunque deseando que el recorrido fuera más largo.

Harry se topó con una gruesa puerta de roble entreabierta. La empujó y se encontró con cientos de artilugios bulliciosos, los retratos de todos los Directores fallecidos de Hogwarts que lo observaban con curiosidad, al Profesor Binns sonriendo complacido, y al legendario Director de Hogwarts en la actualidad Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Conquistador de Grindelwald, Gran Hechicero, Jefe Supremo, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, descubridor de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, y el único mago al que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado tuvo miedo) estaba contemplando a Harry con incredulidad.

—Él es, Director Bumblebee, la razón de mi renuncia. Su nombre es Póker.

Harry casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¡Renunciar! ¿Se había enfurecido tanto el Profesor Binns por la falta de respeto de Harry? ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una broma? Imposible, alguien como el Profesor Binns no sabía bromear: ni vivo ni muerto había tenido sentido del humor.

—Pero Profesor, ¡no tiene más que once años! —Protestó el Director, con énfasis pero sin alzar la voz.

Harry asintió, y gotas de sudor cayeron sobre sus gafas. Él no era más que un niño, no lo podían hacer responsable de la renuncia de un Profesor que había parecido inexpugnable en su puesto. Podía ser que su padre y su padrino Sirius le dieran un pulgar arriba disimulado, sin embargo iban a mirar para otro lado cuando su mamá lo convirtiera en calabaza y procediera a partirlo en dos con un hacha.

—Su edad no importa, ni tampoco su nombre, sino sus conocimientos. Gracias a él ya puedo descansar en paz.

En cuanto leyó sobre grandes magos, y lo útil y significativo del Encantamiento Patronus , Harry le pidió a sus padres que se lo permitieran ver. Ahora, en la oficina del Director, el traslúcido Profesor Binns comenzó a brillar con el mismo color plateado del Patronus, una luz tan intensa y pura que pareció casi corpórea. y así tan repentinamente como empezó a brillar, igual de rápido se desvaneció: como una hoguera extinguida de la cual solamente había quedado un hilo plateado que eventualmente desapareció en el aire.

Dumbledore suspiró y se giró hacia Harry.

—Supongo que el trabajo ahora es tuyo, Profesor Potter.

—¡Qué! ¡Yo no puedo ser un Profesor, soy un estudiante!

—En efecto, y un estudiante seguirás siendo hasta que te gradúes de Hogwarts, cada vez que asistas a las clases de los otros educadores. Sin embargo en los pasillos, en las comidas, a la hora de dormir y, por supuesto, durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, serás el Profesor Potter.

—¡Pero...!

—Harry, no sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un Profesor digno de los altos estándares de este colegio. Si el Profesor Binns te eligió, significa que estás más calificado que cualquier otro, caso contrario él no se habría retirado tan tranquilo a gozar de su merecida jubilación.

Harry quedó convencido con ese discurso, porque quedaba más que claro que enseñar Historia era algo que sólo él podía hacer.

—Ahora, Harry, si tuvieras la amabilidad de ponerte de pie aquí. Gracias, quédate quiero, mirada al frente.

Dumbledore trazó un círculo de runas alrededor de Harry. Lo hizo utilizando su varita; sobre el suelo de piedra, las marcas parecían haber sido hechas con sangre.

—¡Escucha, Hogwarts! ¡Quien yace dentro del círculo es el nuevo Profesor de Historia de la Magia, Harry Potter!

Luego del ritual, el Director Dumbledore le explicó unas cuantas cosas a Harry sobre el funcionamiento interno del Colegio, y le advirtió que no fuera a abusar de su poder para dar y quitar puntos de Casa, pues ese mal hábito era potestad absoluta de Snape. También le pidió que se presentara al día siguiente, antes de dar inicio a las clases, en la oficina de la Directora Adjunta Mcgonagall para resolver ciertos conflictos presentes en su horario de clases.

La clase final de ese largo día, tan lleno de eventos para Harry, fue la de Encantamientos. El Profesor Flitwick tuvo que levantar su voz chillona para que los estudiantes pudieran recitar el _Wingardium Leviosa_ correctamente. La atención de todos estaba centrada sobre Harry, a quien no le agradó mucho ser el centro de atención.

A la hora de la cena, Harry fue evacuado con el resto de los niños, porque había un trol merodeando en las mazmorras. Por fortuna el incidente no pasó a mayores y los demás profesores subyugaron al trol con facilidad.

Harry cayó sobre su cama rendido y se durmió de inmediato, sin energías para apreciar el lujo de tener su propia habitación en Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, el titular de el _Diario el Profeta_ fue el siguiente:

_LA ÚLTIMA LOCURA DE DUMBLEDORE:_

_¡NIÑO-PROFESOR EN HOGWARTS!_

Sin embargo, el titular de _El Quisquilloso _se le antojó peor a Harry por su imprecisión:

_NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ EXPULSA FANTASMA_

_Y OTORGA PODERES HISTÓRICOS A SU MEJOR AMIGO_

La dicha de sus padres era tan grande que le enviaron un Aullador que sobresaltó a todos a la hora del desayuno.

Con los oídos todavía aturdidos, Harry se reunió con la Profesora Mcgonagall, quien le hizo entrega oficial de su propio Giratiempo. Las numerosas advertencias e indicaciones pasaron sobre Harry en un segundo plano. Ahora tenía en su posesión una de las magias ocultas de los adultos, y esto lo hizo sentir más adulto que su nombramiento de Profesor. Con el Giratiempo Harry podía asistir a sus clases como el resto de los niños, jugar Quidditch, dictar sus clases de Historia, y hasta descansar apropiadamente.

Al principio, Harry se sintió un poco intimidado en su rol como Profesor, en especial frente a los estudiantes más grandes. Pronto su carisma y entusiasmo superaron ese obstáculo. Harry enseñaba Historia de la Magia como una asignatura viva, útil y relacionada directamente con el presente. La facción Malfoy, representada en los estudiantes hijos de Mortífagos, empezó a protestar cada vez que Harry quería conectar los eventos de los Magos con los eventos Muggles. Sin embargo la respuesta ante tales protestas eran la evidencia y la lógica; aunque Harry no quería hacer proselitismo pro-Muggle, jamás iba a aceptar que la verdad fuera oculta, aún si implicaba revelar que los Malfoy se codeaban con los reyes y nobles Muggles antes de que se sancionara el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto en 1692. Poco a poco, sus opositores prefirieron guardar silencio ante la fuerza de los argumentos del Profesor Potter.

Ese primer año fue el más difícil para Harry, porque tuvo que acostumbrarse a hacer malabares con el Giratiempo para cumplir con sus obligaciones. El Profesor Snape fue una gran ayuda para Harry, y como ambos eran Profesores, Harry pudo reconciliar su amistad con él. Lily afirmaba que Snape sólo se comportaba como un Profesor Malvado para guardar las apariencias con los Mortífagos. Para sus adentros, Harry se dijo que Snape debía ser el mejor actor del mundo.

En navidad, y en todas las vacaciones venideras, Harry se fue con sus padres a recorrer el mundo. A veces su Padrino Sirius se sumaba a esos viajes, lo que resultaba en estrafalarias aventuras-no-históricas. Por lo que Snape también fue invitado a esos viajes. El número de experiencias bizarras se redujo dramáticamente.

Parecía que al final de cada año Quien-Tú-Sabes tramaba una artimaña contra Hogwarts o Neville o Dumbledore, aunque estos ataques sólo afectaba a Harry de manera colateral. Por ejemplo al final del primer año, tras la revelación que el Profesor Quirrell tenía a Quien-Tú-Sabes pegado a su cabeza, por lo que hubo una reunión de Profesores que duró diez horas para discutir si las calificaciones para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran válidas o no. La conclusión fue que los niños habían aprendido poco y nada, por lo que iban a necesitar un profesor estrella para el próximo año, para compensar tanta negligencia. Se propuso el nombre de Gilderoy Lockhart y todos quedaron satisfechos.

En su segundo año, a mitad de la clase de Historia de la Magia con Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom (los responsables de detener a Quien-Tú-Sabes el año anterior) le pidieron a Harry revelar todo lo que supiera sobre Salazar Slytherin y la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry lo hizo con más gusto de lo que esperaba, y no supo por qué hasta cuando la Señorita Granger apareció petrificada y se le encogió el corazón. Por fortuna la Profesora Sprout pudo cosechar la cura y el Niño-Que-Vivió derrotó al monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos.

El tercer año Harry se enfrentó al dilema moral de si era correcto para un Profesor/Estudiante como él tener sentimientos por una estudiante de su misma edad. Tan enfrascado estaba en los problemas de su corazón que lo tomó por sorpresa la revelación de que su padrino Sirius Black era en realidad Peter Pettigrew disfrazado con Poción Multijugos. El verdadero Sirius Black estaba dentro de la prisión de Azkaban, calvo y bajo otra identidad. El pobre estaba tan dementado que falleció pocos días después en San Mungo, sin haber reconocido a nadie. El nefasto Peter Pettigrew escapó. Todos los amigos cercanos de Sirius, sobretodo los Potter, se sintieron como unos tontos. Lily apenas y pudo evitar que James se fuera a perseguir a Pettigrew a quién sabe dónde. Por primera vez de manera consciente, Harry decidió oponerse a Quien-Tú-Sabes y todos aquellos que le sirvieran.

En su cuarto año no hubo Quidditch en Hogwarts a causa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Harry sintió mayor alivio del esperado. Dedicó el tiempo extra a entrenar junto a Neville, Ron y Hermione. De alguna manera, el Niño-Que-Vivió había sido invocado por el Cáliz de Fuego para participar en el Torneo de los Tres (Cuatro) Magos. Los dos se entrenaron codo a codo: Neville para sobrevivir al Torneo, Harry para vengar eventualmente a su verdadero Padrino. Sin embargo, su entrenamiento no sirvió para evitar que cayeran en una trampa. Ojoloco no era el Ojoloco real, sino el Mortífago Barty Crouch Junior, quien intentó asesinar a Harry mientras todos los ojos estaban posados sobre la prueba final del Torneo. Por fortuna, el ojo vigilante de Snape estaba sobre Harry. Tras un duelo terrible, tanto el aliado como el enemigo cayeron muertos por efecto de la Maldición Asesina.

Harry todavía no se había recuperado de la pérdida cuando le fue anunciada otra desgracia: Neville había perecido a manos de Quien-Tú-Sabes. En privado, Dumbledore le contó todos los detalles. Quien-Tú-Sabes había recuperado su cuerpo con un ritual que requería la sangre de Neville, su enemigo jurado. El primer hechizo que Quien-Tú-Sabes usó fue la Maldición Asesina para eliminar a Neville, aunque sin saberlo también había destruido una parte de sí mismo que residía dentro de Neville. Dumbledore le habló sobre los Horrocruxes y la Profecía de Quien-Tú-Sabes y del Segundo Elegido sobre el cual ahora recae toda la responsabilidad de vencer al Señor Oscuro: Harry Potter.

Con los dotes investigadores del Director y el Profesor de Historia de la Magia de Hogwarts combinados, les tomó dos años encontrar todos los Horrocruxes, además de reunir las Reliquias de la Muerte por añadidura. Pero durante esos dos años de Guerra, hubo varias bajas de ambos lados. La muerte de Pettigrew, a manos de James, le trajo satisfacción. Las muertes de Ron y el Señor Weasley fueron las que más le dolieron.

Al final Harry decidió que fuera Dumbledore el portador de las Reliquias de la Muerte: con su sabiduría y experiencia de combate, la victoria contra el Señor Oscuro estaba asegurada.

Al final de su último año como estudiante, Harry finalmente tuvo el valor para declarar su amor a Hermione.

...

Harry abrió los ojos. Una luz roja parpadeante interrumpió la oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y un poco adolorido por haber estado en la misma posición quién sabe cuánto. Tambaleándose, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban todos los aparatos de Verres. Tanteó por ahí hasta que se topó con su varita, justamente donde la había dejado.

—_¡Lumos!_

El cuarto estaba desordenado, como si una ráfaga de viento inesperada hubiese pasado por allí para tirar los papeles al suelo y tumbar los artilugios por doquier. Las dos mesas de operaciones estaban vacías, solamente los cascos metálicos sobre ellas.

Luego un reflejo le llamó la atención al otro lado del cuarto. Se acercó al reflejo con la varita alzada; su cerebro había sugerido dos posibilidades para el estado actual de las cosas, y ambas requerían estar preparado para el combate.

Posibilidad uno: Verres había sido atacado por un enemigo a mitad del experimento y estaba en peligro o muerto.

Posibilidad dos: Verres lo había traicionado y había fingido el deseo de ayudarlo aunque en el fondo sus objetivos eran los mismos que Voldemort.

Harry no supo cómo encajar sus hipótesis iniciales con el hecho de encontrar a Verres metido dentro de un enorme tanque de vidrio, desnudo y flotando dentro de un líquido que parecía verde bajo el Lumos y púrpura cuando la luz roja de emergencia aparecía. Desde luego, eso no había estado antes en el cuarto. ¿Era realmente Verres? ¿O era otro Harry Potter con su apariencia de los once años?

Harry se vio a sí mismo reflejado sobre el tubo de vidrio.

Su ojo izquierdo había sido reemplazado por un ojo artificial del mismo color azul eléctrico que el que había pertenecido a Ojoloco Moody. En cuanto pensó eso, el Ojo Mágico se activó y le permitió ver en todas direcciones, y a través de todo. Con el mero deseo de dejar de ver así, su visión volvió a la normalidad. El nuevo Ojo Mágico de Harry era indistinguible de su ojo natural, excepto por el color, pues el verdadero ojo de Harry era de un intenso verde.

Sin embargo, ese vistazo bastó para mostrar a Harry que su mano derecha había sido reemplazada por una mano robótica que aparentemente era igual a la de un humano. Al igual que su pierna izquierda, aunque esta no tenía piel sintética o lo que fuera para cubrirse. Con razón le estaba costando tanto moverse.

Y una última cosa había visto Harry. Un sobre que contenía una carta, cuya primera línea alcanzó a captar gracias a su Ojo Mágico.

_Querido Gryffindor, si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya hemos vencido sobre la Paradoja del Niño Maldito._

**Nota de Autor (27 de Agosto de 2019)**

El próximo capítulo será el final de este fanfic.

Este fin de semana estuve sin Internet todo un día por un daño masivo en la región, y también estuve enfermo, creo que por estrés. En todo caso, logré cumplir con las 5.000 palabras de la traducción principal de HPMOR y con publicar este omake y ponerme al día por lo que resta de este mes. O sea 4 días. Y sigo atrasado con el audiolibro (niveles de estrés vuelven a incrementarse).

Este omake está basado en los libros de _Harry Potter_ creados por **J. K. Rowling** y el fanfic de _Los Métodos de la Racionalidad_ escrito por Eliezer Yudkowsky y traducido al Español por mí.

_Harry x Harry_ es una de las recompensas superiores de mi , quienes lo pueden leer con una semana de anticipación. Este capítulo es el correspondiente a los meses de Julio y Agosto.

**Esta entrada fue posible gracias a Javier Cruz Esquivel****Puedes aprender más sobre los métodos de la racionalidad leyendo **_**Harry Potter y los Métodos de la Racionalidad**_**. Si quieres ir al infinito y más allá, puedes apoyarme en ******

Gracias por leer.


	3. Adios adios y gracias por el Harry

**Capítulo 3: Adiós, adiós y gracias por el Harry**

_Conclusión: Rick Sánchez_

—Eres un tonto, Harry Potter. Y co-como que, algún día lo, perderás todo.

En medio de los eructos, Verres percibió la dureza evidente en la voz de Rick, pero también la tristeza subyacente en la manera que intentaba esquivar su mirada.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que ese día nunca llegue, Rick. Y puedo _asegurarte _que ese día no será _hoy_.

Rick se lo quedó viendo boquiabierto, en una mueca que no era de sorpresa sino de sorna.

—He tomado el ojo, la mano y la pierna del único Harry en el multiverso con inmunidad a las Paradojas temporales. Y de no ser por la Piedra Filosofal y los nanobots de Doctor Stone, créeme que ese ensamblaje habría sido imposible. Incluso ahora mismo no me siento muy sólido que digamos.

Rick tomó otro trago, soltó un eructo, y pareció estar desinteresado. Verres continuó su explicación.

—También he copiado todos sus recuerdos. Primero le llevé a una dimensión de tiempo suspendido y lo engañé para que pudiera experimentar más de cien universos alternos. Eso me dio tiempo suficiente para extraer las memorias de toda su vida y guardarlas dentro de una tarjeta de datos que ahora está dentro de mi cerebro. Puedo acceder a sus recuerdos a voluntad sin que mi cerebro explote por exceso de información.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa tarjeta? —Cuestionó Rick con sequedad.

—La fabricó el Doctor específicamente para esta misión.

—¿Doctor quién?

—No es Doctor Quién, simplemente el Doctor. Ya sabes, el que no llega tarde por la T.A.R.D.I.S.

—Ah, e-ese presuntuoso. —Rick giró los ojos despectivos, y luego volvió a eructar. Uno grande.

—Y tú me ayudaste con tu sintetizador de partículas Rickas para copiar su alma e imprimirla sobre la mía. Hubo menos explosiones de las que esperaba, lo que fue una feliz sorpresa. En cualquier caso, bajo toda percepción y juicio, ahora poseo la misma inmunidad paradójica-temporal del otro Harry. Por lo que cuando me haya zambullido de lleno en el núcleo de la fuente de la paradoja, cerca de mi mundo Prime, pero no demasiado cerca, debería crear una paradoja contra la paradoja, bloqueando la influencia de la Paradoja del Niño Maldito sobre las divergencias superiores de Prime. Ahora, te pregunto Rick, y te pido que contestes con seriedad, ¿encuentras alguna falla en mi plan?

Rick tosió a la mitad de estar ingiriendo su bebida y terminó escupiendo todo sobre su bata blanca desabotonada, sus pantalones y un poco sobre Verres.

—¿Có-cómo que una falla? ¡Hay como, cientos de fallos! Pero primero te voy a señalar la más evidente, tan evidente que un niño de primaria la vería como, como con los ojos cerrados. ¡TE VAS A MORIR HARRY!

Hubo silencio entre ellos.

Estaban sentados al borde de una colina con los pies colgados en el aire. Era un planeta muy pequeño donde podías ver el ocaso y las estrellas cada cinco minutos. Verres tenía la apariencia de Harry Potter alrededor de los cuarenta años y una túnica negra de hechicero.

—Intenté buscar otra solución, pero no la encontré. La Paradoja del Niño Maldito sólo puede ser revertida con el sacrificio de un Harry Potter. Y la vida de un individuo, incluso si es la mía, jamás tendrá tanto peso como la de miles (quizá millones) de mundos. —Verres se esforzó por hablar con voz neutra, sin embargo una nota de pesar se coló en su voz.

—Ahora estás siendo melodramático además de baboso. ¿Un Harry Potter para sacrificar? ¡Tienes una viviendo contigo desde hace un par de meses! Y ya revisé su personalidad, casi idéntica a la del Harry Potter original. Sólo ti-tienes que pedírselo con palabras bonitas y de seguro el pelmazo se sacrifica por voluntad propia o como sea.

—¡Y por eso es precisamente que no le pude explicar lo que iba a hacer! —Exclamó Verres empezando a desesperar.

—¡Y aquí vienes con toda la bazofia de, mi-mi vida no es tan valiosa como la de los demás y, so-soy desechable! —Rick vio que la botella estaba casi vacía, la estrelló contra la arena que era un desierto miniatura y sacó una nueva botella de entre su túnica.

—Rick, como hombre de ciencia, te respeto, ¡pero no puedes negar que la vida de Gryffindor tiene al menos tanto valor como la mía!

—¡Entonces fabrica un cochino clon! Si no quieres que le pase nada malo a tu lindo novio, entonces haz un clon y, ¡problema resuelto!

Verres se puso de pie y dio vueltas por ahí hasta que sus zapatos tropezaron con el mar.

—Primero, no hay garantía de que un clon retendría la inmunidad paradójica-temporal del original. Segundo, no sería ético sacrificar a un Harry Potter, o cualquier otro ser humano, nada más porque es un clon. Tercero, soy un clon y no existe una contradicción en mis argumentos porque estoy _eligiendo _sacrificarme por voluntad propia. Cuarto, nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión a menos que sea una solución superior al problema de la Paradoja del Niño Maldito que amenaza _mi_ universo y no el tuyo; no es que tu propio universo te importe más que un cacahuete. Quinto, ¿encuentras una falla en mi plan, sí o no?

Con indignación palpable en el rostro, Rick se levantó y alzó un puño sobre su cabeza. Verres imaginó todos los hechizos y dispositivos que podría haber empleado para su defensa, y optó no utilizar ninguno. Ya había intentado combatir a Rick en el pasado, y la experiencia había sido amarga.

Rick casi descargó el puño. Logró controlarse, y su mano abierta quedó temblando en el aire, muy cerca del rostro de Verres.

—¡Tú eres mío! ¡Hice un pacto para obtenerte! ¡Tu-tu vida no es tu-tuya para desperdiciarla como se te da la jodida gana, Morty! —Gritó Rick hasta que se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

Verres había relajado todo su cuerpo de manera consciente, aunque sus ojos verdes parecieron destellar con furia por un breve instante. Hubiese visto o no Rick ese destello, lo que hizo después fue pasar la mano por su frente y mostrarse arrepentido.

—Anda ya, lo siento Harry, yo, ya sé que no te gusta que te llame así, pero, bueno, ya-ya sabes, al menos estoy 50% en lo correcto, técnicamente.

De inmediato Verres desapareció de allí usando la Aparición.

Con el ceño fruncido, Rick metió la mano dentro de su bata de laboratorio y extrajo su pistola para abrir portales entre dimensiones. Estuvo apunto de apretar el gatillo, con el rostro retorcido por la ira, sin embargo se detuvo. Se llevó una mano a la cara un buen rato. Cuando removió su mano, parecía estar más calmado.

—Debería decir una frase genial y épica pero no se me ocurre nada. ¿Escuchaste, Dios del universo que no existe? ¡No sé me ocurre nada! ¡Nada! —Gritó Rick, aunque no hubo nadie para escucharlo.

...

_Conclusión: Harry Potter_

_"Querido Gryffindor, si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya hemos vencido sobre la Paradoja del Niño Maldito. Debes estar muy confundido, así que ante todo te pido tranquilidad._

_Lo primero es apagar las luces de emergencia y restablecer la fuente de energía regular. Usa el Encantamiento _Accio_ para invocar el control remoto. Luego presiona la secuencia 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 y 42. Cuando las luces del laboratorio hayan regresado a la normalidad, presiona los números 4 y 2. eso tendría que hacer aparecer un diván y una mesa con bocadillos. Si desconfías de mí, pues bueno no te culpo, aunque espero que por lo menos utilices _Aguamenti _para tomar un vaso de agua._

_¿Ya te sientes un poco más calmado? Espero que sí, porque lo siguiente será un poco complicado de entender._

_Existen una cantidad infinita de multiversos que, si bien a veces se cruzan entre sí, en realidad son independientes. Cada multiverso gira alrededor de un individuo, tópico u objeto. Nuestro multiverso en particular gira alrededor de _Harry Potter_. Sé que es difícil pero procura que no se te suba a la cabeza._

_Aparte de eso, cada multiverso debe su existencia a una fuente de energía. Se le conoce con varios nombres; yo he optado por _Prime _porque suena más genial. Otros lo llaman Dios, pero yo no creo en ese tipo de cosas. Como sea, es imposible acceder a Prime. Hay quienes afirman que han logrado comunicarse con Prime y que se manifiesta en la figura de una señora Rubia que se hace llamar J. K. R., sin embargo considero que son unos chalados sufriendo de alucinación cósmica colectiva._

_De vuelta a la ciencia. Hay siete universos que giran muy cerca de la órbita de Prime. Son los universos más cercanos, únicamente a una Divergencia de distancia de Prime. Tampoco es posible acceder a ellos. Desprendiéndose de la Primera Divergencia, está la Segunda Divergencia, compuesta por ocho mundos. La Tercera Divergencia está conformada por un número mayor de mundos, aunque no infinito. Y en la Cuarta Divergencia es donde vivimos nosotros, donde es posible el viaje entre universos y las variaciones de todo tipo._

_Voy a darte un ejemplo para que te quede más claro. Imagina que Prime es un escritor y que la Primera Divergencia son siete libros que juntos contienen la historia de Harry Potter. Luego hacen ocho películas basadas en los siete libros y esa es la Segunda Divergencia. En la Tercera Divergencia estaría todo el material oficial que se desprende de los libros y las películas (juegos de vídeo, juguetes, parques temáticos, etc.) En cambio la Cuarta Divergencia sería todo lo realizado por fanáticos que no es considerado parte del material canónico._

_¿Comprendes a lo que me refiero? Probablemente no, porque eres un Gryffindor. No es que _literalmente _nuestro multiverso sea la obra de un escritor. Significa que la Cuarta Divergencia es donde las leyes del multiverso son menos _rígidas_. Tan blandas que incluso podemos tener contacto con las Cuartas Divergencias de otros multiversos._

_Entonces, ¿qué podría suceder si un producto de la Cuarta Divergencia entra en contacto Directo con Prime? ¡Una completa catástrofe! Eso es lo que conocemos como la Paradoja del Niño Maldito. Para los que pertenecemos a la Cuarta Divergencia, Prime simplemente está fuera del alcance de nuestra compresión. la Primera Divergencia es perfecta, la Segunda Divergencia es casi perfecta, e incluso la Tercera Divergencia nos parece mejor que la nuestra._

_Las reglas de los mundos superiores deben limitar las reglas de nuestro mundo inferior. Así es como debe ser, porque de lo contrario, si un mundo perteneciente a la Cuarta Divergencia pone su débil e inconsistente pie dentro de Prime, se produce una Paradoja. El universo de la Paradoja del Niño Maldito poseía un Giratiempo que rompía las leyes establecidas por la Primera y Segunda Divergencias. ¿A dónde pertenece realmente la Paradoja? No es uno de los siete universos iniciales, y sin embargo rompe las leyes al cruzarse con ellos. Es como si pudiera mirar a la derecha y a la izquierda al mismo tiempo, es una contradicción, un sin sentido, un cáncer que amenaza nuestra existencia._

_La Primera, Segunda y Tercera Divergencias tienen la fuerza para sobrevivir a la Paradoja, a diferencia de nuestra débil Cuarta Divergencia. Para seguir con la idea de los libros, imagina que de repente alguien escribió un fanfic. uno realmente malo, y le pagó suficiente dinero al escritor como para que este dijera _"oh sí, ahora esto es oficial, de hecho este es el verdadero final de Harry Potter sin importar las contradicciones que surjan por ello, adiós, me voy de vacaciones, salven a las ballenas."

_Honestamente, no sabía cómo detener la Paradoja hasta que te encontré. Contigo, podía deshacer todos sus daños, a causa del flujo de tiempo inverso constante inherente a la Paradoja en sí misma, o en palabras más simples, la Paradoja era como un objeto bloqueando el reflejo de un espejo: si removemos el estorboso objeto, el reflejo de la imagen regresa como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿comprendes?_

_Ahora hablemos de ti, Gryffindor. ¿Por qué eres inmune a la Paradoja? Mi teoría es que fuiste creado personalmente por Prime para destruir la Paradoja, aunque desde luego desconozco los detalles específicos que llevaron a tu concepción. Una posibilidad es que Prime se hubiese fusionado con el semen de James Potter... Supongo que prefieres no pensar en ello, yo tampoco._

_En fin, tras unas cuantas investigaciones, determiné que la solución más simple y eficaz era arrojarte dentro de la Paradoja como si fueses una bomba. Si se hubiese tratado únicamente de sacrificar tu vida, te lo habría pedido sin rodeos. Tú estás dispuesto a morir por el bien mayor y todo eso. Pero tirarte allí habría sido un destino peor que la muerte. Habrías absorbido y contenido la energía de la Paradoja, esa fue la razón por la que no moriste incluso cuando todo a tu alrededor pereció. Tú serías como una mano que remueve el objeto que bloquea el reflejo del espejo._

_No fui capaz de decirte todo esto antes porque me dio tristeza imaginarte ahí, solo, en medio de la nada. Creo que tarde o temprano te hubieses enloquecido. En mi experiencia las personas pierden la cordura alrededor de los mil años. Así que decidí robar tu destino y tomar tu lugar. Espero que no te moleste. De hecho, espero que estés agradecido. Y espero que muestres tu agradecimiento regresando con tu familia, parece muy linda._

_No busques recuperar tu ojo, pierna ni brazo. Gracias a esas partes tuyas que ahora están bajo mi poder podré mantener la Paradoja del Niño Maldito bajo control. No te preocupes por mí, no pienso enloquecer ni morir. En primer lugar voy a romper el récord de números contados bajo un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Hubo un mundo en que un Doctor contó hasta los 3.700 años. Pienso llegar hasta los 4.000, no quiero poner la meta demasiado alta a la primera oportunidad; la segunda vez llegaré a 8.000, y cada vez doblaré ese número. Entre récord y récord mataré unos cuantos miles de años jugando rol conmigo mismo, ya tengo algunas ideas en mi mente._

_Usa el Encantamiento _Accio _para invocar una pistola de portales que dejé por ahí con las coordenadas de tu mundo, sólo aprieta el gatillo, deja la pistola en la mesa, y regresa a tu mundo, te lo mereces._

_Atentamente,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres"_

...

_Conclusión: Morty A_

Harry se sintió como se había sentido cuando vio las memorias de Severus Snape en el Pensadero. La diferencia era que ahora, en lugar de prepararse para morir, debía prepararse para vivir. Antes de usar la pistola, decidió ponerse encima la Capa de Invisibilidad. No quería matar a Ginny y a los niños de un susto a causa de su nuevo aspecto. Mejor que oyeran su voz primero. Luego llegaría una explicación a modo de advertencia, y finalmente le revelaría a su familia y al mundo que se había convertido en Ojoloco Moody 2.0. De hecho, Ojoloco Potter no sonaría tan mal. Seguramente a su hijo James se le iba ocurrir un apodo mucho peor, como Alquimista de Metal o algo por el estilo.

Atravesar el portal fue similar a usar los polvos flu, aunque con menos mareo de por medio.

Harry estaba al frente de su casa, ¡su verdadera casa! No era un sustituto similar de otra dimensión, ¡realmente había funcionado! Verres había vencido sobre la Paradoja del Niño Maldito. Harry sintió la tentación de besar la tierra que pisaba, aunque al final optó por correr hacia su casa. Necesitaba saber que su familia estaba bien.

Se asomó por la ventana y allí vio a su hija Lily Luna desayunando con desgano porque le habían puesto una enorme coliflor en el plato.

Harry sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y no las detuvo. Hacer un Patronus en ese momento hubiese sido muy fácil.

Luego vio a su esposa, Ginny, entrando a la sala, cogida de la mano de otro Harry Potter. Los ojos ojos del usurpador casi se cruzaron con los de Harry, quien por mero reflejo se hizo a un lado y corrió hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano.

¿Quién rayos era ese? ¿Acaso Verres se había equivocado en las coordenadas? Parecía improbable, y como broma no parecía tener mucha gracia. ¿Se equivocaba el propio Harry, al saber y sentir que aquí y ahora, estaba en su mundo? ¡SU MUNDO! ¿Por qué había otro Harry Potter allí, en el lugar que legítimamente era suyo? ¿Acaso era una consecuencia de vencer la Paradoja del Niño Maldito?

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Y entonces un nuevo portal se abrió, era del mismo color verdoso que el portal que Harry había usado para llegar. Del portal emergió un anciano con el cabello en puntas y bata de laboratorio.

—Oye Harry, mi radar dice que estás por aquí. ¿Puedes quitarte tu Capa de Imbecilidad y mostrarte ante mí? La alternativa es que empiece a destruir todo, pero creo que le tienes cariño a este lugar y todo eso.

Harry percibió un tono embriagado en el anciano, lo que no le gustó. Por instinto le pareció alguien peligroso. Aunque no parecía ser más que un Muggle con tecnología de avanzada, optó por no oponerse al anciano. Harry descubrió únicamente su cabeza.

—¿Quién es usted?

—¡Harry, mi buen amigo! Me llamo Rick Sánchez y soy el abuelo de Morty. O sea, me refiero al otro Morty, digo, al otro Harry, al que le gusta la ciencia y es amigo tuyo.

—¿Verres?

—¡Exacto! Oye, ¿me prestarías tu ayuda para salvarlo? Tú le caes muy bien.

—Un momento. ¿Por qué hay otro Harry Potter aquí? ¡Se supone que este es mi mundo!

Rick se puso a eructar, se rascó la cabeza y puso cara de incomodidad.

—Pues verás, eh, Harry, ¿cómo te lo explico? Creo que Morty, eh, Harry, el otro Harry, te lo puede explicar. No el Harry de este mundo, sino el mío, el que ahora mismo está atrapado en la Paradoja. Así que, básicamente, ven conmigo si quieres vivir, vivir con las respuestas claro, a eso me refiero. O puedes quedarte aquí como, como un ignorante pervertido que espía a una familia que quizá no sea la suya.

—¡Son mi familia! ¡Lo sé!

—Pues si tuviera ganas de discutir Morty, Harry, quise decir Harry, si tuviese ganas de discutir mi réplica sería que, ¿cómo rayos sabes lo sabes? ¿Has pensado en eso, Harry? ¿Cómo sabes que lo que crees es la realidad y no una simulación de computadora? Pero no tengo ganas de discutir, ¿así que te vienes conmigo o qué?

...

_Conclusión: Paradoja del Niño Maldito_

86.664, 86.665, 86.666, 86.667...

La nada y el vacío y la ausencia eran, en pocas palabras, aburrido.

Verres no iba a permitir que el aburrimiento lo venciera, había logrado pasar el primer día de su vida infinita con nada excepto sus propios pensamientos para hacerle compañía.

En esos pensamientos estaba sumido Verres cuando un portal verde apareció.

_Oh no_, fue el único pensamiento que alcanzó a tener.

Dos manos salieron del portal. Una le pertenecía a Gryffindor, quien lo cogió y lo sacó de la trayectoria del rayo de energía blanca que era la Paradoja del Niño Maldito.

La otra mano fue la de Harry, quien sostenía una pistola tan enorme que casi parecía una bazuca.

—¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! —Gritó Rick y disparó.

Entonces la historia que nunca debió ser escrita, el mundo que nunca debió existir, se contrajo en sí mismo y fue como si nunca hubiese existido, o como si todos hubiesen decidido ignorar su existencia.

...

_Conclusión: Morty Uno_

Estaban de vuelta en el mundo diminuto. Verres estaba sobre la arena del desierto, respirando con dificultad. Harry estaba a su lado, de rodillas, intentando ponerse de pie.

Rick brincó sobre ellos y los inyectó con dos jeringas que tenía, una en cada mano, una para cada uno. Los dos gritaron como adolescentes.

—¿Qué demonios Rick? —Gritó Verres poniéndose de pie, varita en mano.

—Cálmate Morty, sólo me pareció que era hora de todas las respuestas, al menos esa fue la petición de tu querido novio, amigo o lo que sea.

Mientras los otros dos discutían, Harry sintió que estaba bajo los efectos de una Poción Multijugos. Aterrado, fue corriendo hacia el mar miniatura y vio su reflejo. Se había transformado en un chico flaco y cabezón de ojos saltones. Cuando se volteó, vio con horror que la misma transformación le había ocurrido a Verres.

—¿Que rayos le hiciste Rick? ¡Gryffindor no tiene nada que ver contigo y tu obsesión con Morty!

—¡Tiene todo que ver conmigo, Morty! ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que todo gira a mi alrededor? ¡Soy el centro del multiverso! Para evitar confusiones, a ti te voy a llamar Morty Uno, porque fuiste el primero que mandé a fabricar, y a él lo voy a llamar Morty A, porque creo que decirle Dos sería despectivo.

Morty A. Ese anciano acababa de llamarlo Morty A. Harry empezó a hiperventilar, con sus pulmones poco desarrollados.

—¿Qué, qué carajos estás balbuceando Rick?

—Es muy simple Morty Uno, si fueras tan inteligente como crees ya lo habrías entendido. El Harry Potter con inmunidad a las Paradojas fue creado por mí, en un laboratorio, con las memorias de un verdadero Harry Potter pero sin ser 100% Harry Potter, Lo hice con 50% de Morty porque me pareció gracioso, al igual que contigo Morty Uno.

—¿Qué? ¿Gryffindor es un Morty? _¿QUÉ? _—Verres gritó con la voz rota y aguda.

—Así es Morty Uno. Lo tuve que fabricar porque pasaba el tiempo y no eras capaz de resolver lo de la Paradoja por tu cuenta. Se suponía que ibas a ser un Morty más inteligente y asertivo pero supongo que los genes tontos de Morty fueron más fuertes que los de ese Harry Potter racional. Honestamente me siento un poco estafado, decidí no destruir su mundo a cambio de ti. Casi me siento tentado a pedir un reembolso, pero me da demasiada flojera volver a ese lugar. De inmediato empiezan a hablar de la Profecía esto y lo otro y que se supone que ya pagaron el precio para evitarla y bla, bla, bla. En fin, eres una decepción Morty Uno, sin embargo te quiero, la próxima vez te pondré un reto más fácil, creo que hice la Paradoja del Niño Maldito sobreestimando tus capacidades.

—¿TÚ HICISTE LA PARADOJA DEL NIÑO MALDITO? ¿POR QUÉ?

—¡Por dinero Morty Uno, obviamente! Siempre es por el dinero. Me pagaron, y mucho debo decir. Pero el dinero no importa ahora, porque ya me lo gasté. Pero aún nos tenemos a nosotros y, pues, ¡y pues no hay nada malo con que ustedes sean clones de Morty! Tendremos miles de aventuras, ¡mágicas y científicas! Seremos el trío maravilla o como sea, un abuelo buena onda y sus dos nietos con prótesis. Y me gusta más la apariencia que tienen ahora así que la van a conservar, ¿ha quedado claro, Mortys?

Verres se alejó de Rick y se acercó a Harry. En el fondo siempre había sabido que era imposible escapar de Rick, y a pesar de ello el corazón se le estaba hundiendo con todo lo que había pasado. Por lo que estaba sumamente preocupado por Harry.

—Gryffindor, ¿estás bien? Sé que todo esto pinta mal, aunque al menos estamos vivos, y eso es un consuelo, a pesar de que todo esté tan confuso, debes mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry siguió respirando con agitación, queriendo no pensar que en realidad era Morty A, respirando cada vez con mayor esfuerzo, cada vez menos aire llegando hasta sus pulmones, hasta que la garganta se le cerró y el corazón se le detuvo.

Harry, Morty A, se desplomó en medio de convulsiones.

Verres, Morty Uno, se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

—Puedo arreglarlo. —Anunció Rick, destapando otra botella.

**Nota de Autor (14 de Octubre de 2019)**

Este omake está basado en los libros de _Harry Potter_ creados por **J. K. Rowling** y el fanfic de _Los Métodos de la Racionalidad_ escrito por Eliezer Yudkowsky y traducido al Español por mí.

_Harry x Harry_ fue posible gracias al apoyo de uno de mis Patrocinadores en , Javier Cruz Esquivel. Este capítulo es el correspondiente a los meses de Septiembre y Octubre. Sin embargo, dicho Patrocinador no podrá continuar con su apoyo, que le agradezco muchísimo por el tiempo que lo pudo hacer. De todos modos había pensado terminar la historia en este punto y proseguir con otro omake, pero ya no será posible, tristemente.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Quizá sea demasiado complicada, espero que no.

Planeo compilar los tres capítulos en formato PDF y EPUB, espero que estén disponibles en mi blog dentro de unos días.

**Puedes aprender más sobre los métodos de la racionalidad leyendo **_**Harry Potter y los Métodos de la Racionalidad**_**. Si quieres ir al infinito y más allá, puedes apoyarme en ******

Gracias por leer.


End file.
